Modulation of neural activity of the brain through the application of stimulation has been shown to have numerous benefits in conjunction with the performance of tasks, such as improving user performance of the task, accelerating improvement in user performance of the task, achieving and retaining lasting learnings from the task, and enhancing user mood. While current neuromodulation devices can apply different types of stimulation patterns, these stimulation patterns are fixed among users and tasks, and do not optimize for these positive effects.
Thus, there is a need in the neuromodulation field to create a new and useful system and method for individualizing neuromodulation.